


Space Opera

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Keith Week 2k16 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All characters (except Pidge) are 18+ unless told otherwise, Established Relationship, FINALLY some real relationship, Fluff, Just kidding it is not that fluff, Kissing among the stars, Kissing in zero gravity, M/M, but it is cute, the fluffiest of fluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: Like any dutiful Space Opera hero, Keith had always to get to action.Life was not what he expected it to be.(But, honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way).(Written for the sixth day of the Keith Week hosted by keith-week.tumblr.com, theme "Space/Stars")





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Welcome to the sixth day of the Keith Week hosted by keith-week.tumblr.com, theme "Space/Stars"!
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'll do all the seven days, but I'll try my best!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)
> 
> Now, to the story!

Sometimes, Keith liked to lay on the Stars Common Room (the one with the biggest windows in the castle) and turn off the lights and the gravity.

There was something very peaceful and eerie in float among the stars.

It was almost magical.

As if he was in the middle of a lake made of the sky and space itself.

It was good to keep him relaxed and calm, especially after some intense training.

Keith always loved the stars. They were fascinating and challenging. A big adventure to him to discover.

When he was young he liked to imagine what his life would be if it was a big and cheesy space opera. He was always the hero, of course, and his “gentleman in distress” would depend on who was his most recent crush. He spent a lot of time daydream about that exciting life, especially when he was stuck in some shitty foster family or some boring nun orphanage.

Then he grew up and became more cynical. Although he didn’t dream anymore about his space opera adventures, he never lost his fascination with the stars and with space itself. That was why he worked pass the point of passing out until he was accepted by the Galaxy Garrison. He was going to fly among the starts.

Keith never expected that his live would, in fact, turn to be some big space opera, with him flying a gigantic lion robot, saving the universe and saving the gentleman in distress.

(Not that Shiro needed to be rescued. Most of the times, they fought side by side, which was more arousing than any “save the boy” scenario).

Speaking of the Devil, Keith heard a quick metallic tap on the door.

He smiled and gently returned the gravity to the room before saying:

\- Come in!

Shiro entered the room and closed the door behind him.

\- Hey, babe.

Keith kept his relaxed smile and screeched his arms to hug his boyfriend. Shiro giggled.

They kissed gently before the younger man gave the command to turn off the gravity again.

The couple floated gently, still holding each other.

\- Do you know the name of that start? – Shiro asked pointing at some random direction.

\- Hmm… No. Do you know?

The older boy kissed him with a mischievous smile.

\- In fact I do! It is called Gorgeous Keith, the most beautiful star in the whole universe.

Keith laughed.

\- Holy shit, you are so damn sappy, Takashi.

Shiro smiled please with himself, before kissing his lover again.

Any childish dream that Keith had ever had was nothing compared to what his reality become. But that was still his real life Space Opera, and like any normal reality, there was annoying things to deal with.

Like an incoming Galra attack in the middle of their placid make out session among the starts.

Keith groaned.

Damn that Zarkon. Doesn’t he have a life?

And like any dutiful Space Opera hero, he had to get to action.

Life was not what he expected it to be.

(But, honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way).

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> After two very frantic days working at "One Last Chance", I did this work for Day six in half an hour. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Like, WHAT THE FUCK I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS THEME? D8  
> I wasn't going to use the other theme for reasons. So I needed to make something with that.
> 
> I'm exhausted, tomorrow I have to wake up before noon and I had no idea of what to do.
> 
> The solution?   
> Fluff
> 
> Fluff is always the answer B)
> 
> I really would love to make some cheesy REAL space opera, with Keith as the hero, something like Han Solo from Star War, and Shiro as the "Princess Leia" (or maybe Luke. I'm really not picky).   
> But, again: I'M EXHAUSTED  
> I WRITE 3500 WORDS IN ONE DAY FOR THE DAY 5 STORY! I TRIED, THEREFORE YOU CAN'T CRITICIZE ME!
> 
> ...I'm sorry, I didn't meant to scream. I'm just tired...
> 
> Anyways, I like the idea of baby Keith loving stars and deciding to be an astronaut and NOTHING being capable of stopping that little ball of fury <3  
> He is ma headstrong gorgeous gay son <3
> 
> ... I really would love to see/read Shiro as the "gentleman in distress" xD   
> Just saying haha xD
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
